Obtaining the Covenant
by starlight-showers
Summary: Sequel to The Bet. Strange feelings have been overcoming the Sons of Ipswich. What or who is it? Reid and Riley's relationship continues through this unfolding mystery.
1. Prologue: Whispers in the Night

**Ok… I wasn't planning on posting this for about a week, but I just couldn't wait. So here it is:**

**The Sequel to "The Bet":**

**OBTAINING THE COVENANT…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sahhka estes brahmn de callede.

Hujja cuarent salente adenal.

Schetul a purmchen furthom quale."

"Take thy blood and purify our bodies." The hooded figures raise their arms to the sky as thunder crashes in the distance.

"Take thy blood and purify our bodies." The group of four continues repeating the command as the storm grows. A bolt of lightning connects with the ground in the middle of the circle, causing the group of four to drop hands and fall to the ground.

The storm quickly rolls out, leaving the hooded figures lying on the ground. They all soon rise slowly, looking up towards the sky.

"Damnit. We we're so close!" One explains.

"Let's go guys. We can't keep Chalen waiting." The man leads the others back through a nearby forest, quickly coming upon a large, wooden house.

The group waits quietly at the door until it is opened, revealing an older man in his mid-40's.

"Ahh! Come in, come in."

The man steps aside, allowing the figures to step into the house. They pull their hoods away, revealing 4 young boys; all barely the age of 18 years. The black coats are soon thrown on various couches as the boys congregate in the living room.

Aiden, the leader of the four remains standing by the fire place. "Aiden, can I speak to you?" Chalen asks and begins walking towards a back room. The oldest boy follows behind, into the office.

Aiden sits down in front of Chalen's desk. "How did it go tonight, Aiden?"

"Well sir, better than last time."

Chalen sighs, placing himself in the leather desk chair.

"What happened?"

"We said the chant and once we were finished, the storm rolled in like last time. I really thought it was going to work this time. We repeated the 'blood' command until a bolt of lightning hit the ground in the middle of our circle. It caused us to break contact and fall to the ground."

Chalen sighs again. "You all are not strong enough. The covenant power is resisting."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reid." I barely get his name out as his lips meet mine again.

"Hhmm?" His hand travels up my thigh and rests on my hip.

I pull away from him. "You have to go."

His hair tickles my nose as he looks down at me from his hovering position.

"Caleb can get over it." He smirks, grabbing my neck as he kisses me again. Seconds later, Reid's cell phone blares on my bedside table.

"Fuck." He whispers out, giving me another kiss, causing me to giggle.

"Told you."

"Shut up, babe."

I smirk as he answers. "Yeah, dude?"

Reid kisses my neck while holding the phone to his ear.

"Making out with, Riles." He gently nibbles on my neck, making me giggle.

"Alright! Chill the fuck out!" He hangs up the phone and pulls himself off of me.

"Gotta go before Caleb has a coronary." He throws on his hoodie, giving me another kiss as he pulls the hood over his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I felt someone use again last night. A lot." Caleb rubs his forehead as he sits down in a wooden chair in the basement of the old Putnam house.

"Do you think it's Chase?" Pogue asks.

"I don't think Chase survived that last blow I gave him, but I'm not ruling him out."

"Well if it's not Chase, who is it?" Tyler looks through the Book of Damnation.

"Who said it was a person, baby boy? For all we know it could be something else, that's not human." Reid pats Tyler's head, smirking.

"Well, look, whatever it is, it **has** to be stopped. We can't ignore this, guys. And no more using unless it's absolutely necessary." Caleb shoots a stern look in Reid's direction.

"Why do you always look at me?!"

"Gee, I wonder." Tyler hits Reid's shoulder.

"Reid, you're the only one out of all of us that uses carelessly."

"But you-"

"Reid." Caleb puts his hand up, silencing Reid. "I don't care what happened in the past. But now, there will be no using until we figure out what this thing is."

"Caleb, how come we can't feel it? Usually, we can tell if someone uses." Pogue states.

"I don't know. I really don't. I've looked everywhere in that book." Caleb points to the book being held in Tyler's hands.

"Wait a minute," Reid snatches the book from Tyler. "Remember when we had to fight that wolf thing? What was his name? Uhh… Wood's Hole Warlock! Do you think he's back?"

Pogue shrugs and glance at Caleb. "Could be, but could you be able to feel it when he's around?"

Caleb shrugs at Pogue's question. "I don't feel someone's presence. It feels like… there's some kind of tension. It feels kind of like something's pulling apart. When it stops, I feel drained, but I have no control over it.

"You mean it's feels like something is being ripped away from you?" Reid asks.

"Yeah. That's exactly what it feels like."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baby? What is going on? Why are you acting so out of it?" Reid got back from Caleb's meeting a while ago. I think he's said three words to me.

And I'm not exaggerating.

I got a 'Hey, babe' he got back and a 'nothing' when I asked him what was up. Now he's just staring at the television.

"Reid?!"

"Yeah?" He says, never taking his eye off of the TV.

I roll my eyes, bending down in front of him, grabbing his face. "What's wrong?" I ask him, rubbing my thumb on his cheek.

He stares blankly at me, before tearing his gaze away. "Someone is trying to get the covenant power again. But don't say anything to anyone. I'm sure Caleb didn't want you to know."

"I won't."

I sit behind Reid, on my bed, wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my head on his back. We've been dating now for a month and a half. And I have not one complaint. Well, at least not yet.

"What do you say we go see a movie tonight? You know, get out of Spenser for a while." He says, rubbing my arm softly.

"Mmm… can't. It's girls night."

"Ugh! But… you all always have girl's nights. You spend more time with them than you do with me!"

"Oh I do not. It's not my fault you and the guys don't have boy's nights."

He turns around, glaring at me. "Oh get over it, babe. I'll make it up to you."

"You will, huh?"

I bite my lip. "Uh huh."

He smirks grabbing my neck, pulling me into a kiss. Good God Almighty he is such a horn dog. Pshh, he probably thinks I meant that I'd give him some sex tonight. He hasn't gotten any and he sure as hell isn't getting any for a while.

Yes, Reid and I have been dating for a month and a half, and we haven't had sex. Although, I'm pretty sure it's killing Reid. I'm starting to wonder how he's gone this long without sex. Either he's very skilled at cheating on me or he's just using his hands a lot. If you know what I mean. Wink wink.

He's so going to freak when he finds out I'm a virgin. I'm not telling him unless I have to.

He slightly pushes me back, causing me to lie down on the bed. Reid hovers over me, pulling off his hoodie and throwing it on the floor. My hands travel to his lower back as his lips crash to mine again.

Then my cell phone rings.

"Damnit. Every fucking time." Reid mumbles, rolling off of me so I can answer my phone.

"Hey Sarah."

"Hey Riley! We're going to leave in 10 minutes, so meet us in our room!"

"Ok! I'll be there in a few!"

I hang up, looking at Reid. I innocently smile at him. "Uh, I got to go. We're leaving in a few minutes."

A low growl escapes his throat. "Oooo a growl. So scary. You getting those primal instincts down, babe?"

I grab my jacket, throwing it on before Reid replies to my comment. "Just be ready for tonight. The animal in me will be out. You better prepare yourself, Riles."

He causes me to laugh. "Yeah ok, hot shot."

"I mean it, short stop!"

I crinkle my nose, receiving an eyebrow raise from the blonde. Rolling my eyes, I close the door to my room, walking to Kate and Sarah's dorm for our lovely girl's night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well... how do you like it? Tell me by giving me a review!!!**

**I probably won't post again for at least week. I want to get a good basis before I start posting regularly!!! **

**I really want this sequel to be good, so it make take longer than "The Bet." I don't want it to be a crappy sequel! **

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!**

**starlight-showers**


	2. Confusing Comments

"Go Reid! Come on!"

Damn that boy looks good swimming in that speedo. Yummy…

Spenser is in the semi finals for swimming so the girls and I are watching the match. Although, it's really no surprise that they are in the semi finals. I mean, think about it...

The funny thing is, Scarlette High is also in the semi finals. That may not mean much by itself, but when I add the name Justin to it, it starts to have some meaning.

You remember that jerk that I used for the bet, right? The one Reid got drunk over. Cough… yes, Reid got drunk over a guy… Cough. Yeah well, Justin goes to Scarlette High. Oh joy.

Happiness for me. Haha.

Not really. Reid spotted him before I even sat down. So of course I had to hear the whole '_If he touches you, I swear I'll kill him'_ speech from Reid.

But I'm not complaining, because it just proves that he cares. Or that he's still jealous about the whole Me-Justin fling. I don't know, I don't care. Reid's mine and Justin is an asshole. HA!

Ok well, back to my lovely boyfriend and his speedo. Do you realize how small those things are? I mean, DAMN.

No wait, DAYYYYYYMN.

I really didn't pay attention to how small those things are. But now that I'm dating one of the swimmers, I don't like those swimsuits… They definitely don't leave enough for other girls to think about other _things._ Hell, they can pretty much see the damn things.

As a girlfriend, I DON'T LIKE THIS! It's _**so**_ not cool.

"Get 'em baby!" Reid barely taps the wall before everyone else in the water. The stands erupt with cheering. Reid sealed a spot for us in the finals! That's my baby! What a sexy punk.

A whistle blows, ending the swim meet. Kate, Sarah and I quickly get up from the stand and congratulate the boys.

"Great job, babe!" Reid smirks, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"It was a piece of cake."

"Of course," I reply sarcastically, "Anything is a piece of cake for you, Reid." He chuckles, draping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in for a hug.

"Ugh, Reid. You're all wet!"

"Well, you'll be wet later too, so-" He smirks at my shocked face. What a pervert.

"Aw, look at the happy couple." We turn our heads to find Justin and a couple of his friends standing in front of us.

Reid quickly lets go of me, and walks closer to Justin. "Yeah, we are happy. She's definitely not complaining."

Justin chuckles. "I'm sure it won't last long. Don't fuck up at finals."

Reid laughs back at him. "We won't. We don't give up state championships like Scarlette."

"Justin! Chris! Jacob! Let's get to the buses!" The Scarlette High coach yells.

Justin and Reid stare at each other for a few more seconds before the three boys head back over to their coach.

"Wow, can you say testosterone rush, Reid?" Sarah says, trying to lighten the mood.

Reid bites his lip as she continues.

"Riley, Kate and I are heading into town to get some things. You want to come?"

"No! She's staying with me." Reid says quickly, grabbing my arm.

Is he claiming me? Do I look like a pole?

No, ok. Then why is he claiming me as territory? Justin's gone, so Reid has nothing to worry about. But I do want to spend time with him, so I guess that answers Sarah's question.

"Well someone is antsy to have Riley tonight." Kate says.

I smile at the two girls. "I guess I'm staying here you two."

"Ok, do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just run into town this weekend."

They nod, kissing Caleb and Pogue before leaving.

"Hey Riles, I'm going to change. I'll just meet you in your dorm."

I nod and walk out into the hallway, exiting the swimming pool area and stepping outside in the cold winter air. I pull my jacket closer to my body, trying to increase the warmth.

"Well, look who it is, where's your hot headed other half?"

"Don't you have a bus to catch?" I say snottily to Justin.

"Look, just tell your little magician boyfriend to watch his back. If he keeps trying to be a punk, something bad is really going to happen to him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him, frowning.

"You're a smart girl. Figure it out." With that, he disappears around the corner of the building, hopping onto the Scarlette High bus.

What the fuuuuuuuck? That was a lovely conversation. Now my boyfriend has a death threat.

Well, at least a new one. He was technically born with one.

I'm not in my dorm long before Reid shows up. Walking out of my bathroom, I find him sitting on the floor in front of my bed.

Massage time I'm assuming. I sit on my bed, behind him, staring at the boy's gorgeous back. Ahhh...

I grip my fingers into his muscles.

"Hey Reid?"

"Uh huh?"

"Justin talked to me after you went to go change."

He spins around to me quickly. "What? I'll fucking kill him!" He stands up, heading for the door.

"No, Reid. Stop!" I grab his arm, trying to pull him back down onto the bed. Do you realize how much stronger guys get when they're pissed? It's not easy for a small girl to pull one down. Trust me.

"He didn't hurt me. He just said something that was really weird."

Reid stares at me, making me continue. "He told me to tell you to watch your back."

He starts laughing. "That's it? Riles, like he's really going to do anything to me. I could seriously beat his ass into the ground if I had-"

"Reid, he called you a magician."

That shuts him up quickly. He bites his lip in confusion.

"Maybe I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve?" He questions uneasily.

"Reid, I seriously doubt that he meant that."

"Shit, I got to call Caleb. Look, I'll be back late. Stay here."

"Ok. Be careful, Reid."

He stands up, putting on a shirt. He nods, kissing my forehead before leaving.

"Caleb! Dude you have gotta call me back."

Reid walks out to his car, calling Tyler in the process. As he gets into the BMW, Tyler answers.

"Hey, where's Caleb?"

"Hey to you too, Reid. I don't know, he might have gone into town with Kate and Sarah. Why? What wrong?"

"Look, just meet me in the basement of the old Putnam house. I gotta look in the book for something."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few."

Reid hangs up, quickly driving to the Putnam house. What could Justin have meant? Maybe it's just a coincidence.

He gets out of the car, rushing into the house and down into the basement.

The blonde grabs the Book of Damnation, flipping through the pages vigorously.

"Dude, what's going on?"

Tyler jogs quickly down the stairs, joining Reid by his side.

"You remember Justin, right?" Reid asks, not looking from the book.

"Oh, you mean the guy you got drunk over?"

Reid glares at Tyler for a few seconds. "Yeah, him. Well he and I shared a few words after the match. And then-"

"Wait. Where was I? You mean I missed a fight? What the hell? I always miss the fights!"

"I don't know where you were. It wasn't big, don't worry." Reid says. "Anyways, he caught up to Riley while she was walking up to her dorm while I was changing. He told her to tell me that I need to watch my back."

Tyler chuckles. "That's it? Reid, are you all worked up about that?"

"Not really, but Riley said that he called me a magician."

"Oh… well that's ironic. Don't you think?" Tyler says smiling, trying to make light of the situation.

"Baby boy, that's a little too ironic. Help me find something in here." He points to the Book of Damnation.

"Reid, I really don't think you're going to find anything in that book. We've all looked through it in and out."

The two boys sit down as two more walk down the stairs.

"What's going on, Reid?"

**November 2, 2010:**

**I'm wanting to continue this story again... I know its been a LONNNNNGGGG time. But I'm having the urge to finish it! For more info, visit my homepage :**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING! Y'all are awesome! **

**Writing to you all soon, lovelovelove**

**starlight-showers**


	3. Discovering and Disappearances

"Aiden, the covenant is continuing to resist. I don't know how much longer we can fail at obtaining the power." Chalen rests his head in his hands.

The fire in the wooden house crackles as Aiden sighs.

"I understand Chalen. But there's only so much we can do. If the chants don't work, what other choice do we have? We can't destroy them before getting the power; otherwise, it'll be lost forever. The only option I see is for us to keep trying." Aiden stands up, grabbing his black cloak.

Before walking out of the room, Aiden turns around. "We won't fail you Chalen." The young boy disappears through the doorway, leaving Chalen starring into the blazing fire.

"I hope so boy… I hope so."

* * *

Caleb runs his hands through his hair, sighing in discomfort. "Tyler, how do we know this is the problem? There's no proof."

"Caleb, if he didn't know, why would he call Reid a 'magician'?"

"I don't know baby boy, but it just doesn't seem right." Caleb grabs the Book of Damnation away from the youngest son. "Look, the book doesn't hint to anything besides a 5th bloodline. And we've already taken care of that."

Reid disagrees. "Caleb, it says here: 'If the power is targeted, bloodlines of other evils may cause the power to cease if the Ipswich bloodlines are not joined as one. The bloodlines must be parallel in order to obtain power. If this is not the case, the Ipswich colony has no enemy.'"

Reid points to the paragraph at the bottom of the Eternal Power commandment. "It says here that another bloodline can take the power away from us. I don't know if this is right, but it's another lead we have."

Caleb nods. "It could be Reid, but I wouldn't even know where to start in finding this 'other bloodline'. Let's just take a break for the night. We all need rest."

The Book of Damnation slams shut, and guides itself back to the bookcase. The candles slowly start to dim as the four sons stalk up the stairs to the outside.

* * *

I really worry when the boys are out this late… It's already 2am and Reid still isn't back yet.

Thunder booms outside the dorms as rain starts to pour down. I look out my window, hoping to see the black hummer pull into the parking lot. But no such luck.

I turn on the TV in hopes to clear my mind of Reid not being here. Give or take 30 minutes, I'm dead to the world.

My bed shifts, and I roll over to find a topless Reid climbing in beside me.

"What time is it?"

Reid yawns. "4:15."

I follow suit in yawning. "Get some sleep babe. The girls and I are going into town tomorrow for lunch, so I'll probably be gone before you wake up."

He nods. "Goodnight baby girl."

His arms circle my waist as I roll my back to him. He kiss falls onto my shoulder blade as we drift off to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually picked the boring girl!" Sarah and Kate are talking about the latest dating show finale.

Me, I've never gotten into them. I mean don't get me wrong, they're definitely interesting to watch, but I don't see how someone can meet their soulmate and fall in love in a matter of days on TV. It just doesn't make sense.

Sarah and Kate continue their conversation while I get up out of the booth in the café that we're eating at. I walk up to the counter and get another order of muffins for us. While I'm waiting I have this odd feeling; like I'm being watched or something. I run my hand through my hair and discretely look around my shoulder, finding no one. I look over at Sarah and Kate and they are still talking, as if they don't notice anything.

I grab the muffins from the server and walk back over to the booth, plopping beside Kate. I take a bite of the muffin as I look out the window.

My eyes widen and I cough, choking from the piece of muffin in my mouth. I continue coughing a few times until I can take a sip of the water I have in front of me.

"Riley, what's wrong?"

"Why is Justin starring at us?" I look back outside as the two girls look in the same direction. My brows furrow in confusion.

"Where? I don't see him?" Sarah looks over her shoulder at me.

"He was sitting on the bench over there. I swear it! I know I'm not going crazy!"

I stare at the empty bench across the street from the café. I knew someone was watching me. Did he see me look at him? Am I imagining things?... I've gotta be. Why would he be here? I shake my head trying to rid the thoughts that had overcome me.

Sarah shrugs her shoulders and turns back around in the booth. "I didn't see anything, Riley."

Shivers roll over my back as look towards the empty bench again. I close my eyes briefly and sigh. "Maybe we should get back. We're going to Nicky's tonight, right?"

The two nod and smile. "Yeah, the boys are probably wondering where we are actually. It's already 5 o'clock." Sarah glances at her watch.

"Let's go then. I need to find something extra nice to wear tonight." I say smiling and devilish smile.

"Riley, Reid's already yours. No need to get his attention." Kate says rolling her eyes.

"Ah true, but we gotta keep the relationship spicy." Like spicy chicken. Crispy with a tang around the edges, but on the inside, yummy desirable meat.

I think Reid would like that description. He would definitely agree with that!

* * *

**Okay... so it's a definite rough start to continuing the story. I'm finding it difficult for me to get back into the plotline. I've re-read "The Bet" and the first two chapters of this sequel, trying to get ideas. **

**I'm just trying to get into "story mode" again and write like I used to... hopefully within the next couple of days I will find the "inner Riley" in me again lol**

**So I apologize for the rough filler chapter until I find my absolute storyline! **

**until next time,**

**lovelovelove**

_StarlightShowers_


	4. Make Him Drool

**Wow... two chapters in one day after 4 years of not updating. I think this is a record. Lol**

**Yes, they are short, but once I finally get a game plan, they'll be much longer.  
**

**Here's another little filler chapter. I personally think this one is better than the last. Riley is starting to come back to me!**

* * *

Reid had texted me before we got back to the dorms letting me know that him and the guys have already went to Nicky's.

I parted with Sarah and Kate and we were meeting in an hour to leave together. I had enough time to give myself soft curls and perfect my make-up. Even though Reid says I never need it. However, tonight is different… Instead of my normal "soft" makeup, I decided to spice it up a bit and do the whole smokey eye thing.

And I must say… sorry for sounding conceited, but I look amazing with dark eyeshadow. It makes my green eyes pop like crazy. Reid's never seen me this dolled up before. But I have a feeling he won't complain.

I pull on my tight jeans and black strappy top with rhinestones. Finishing off my outfit with some black pumps, I glance in the mirror. Reid's definitely gonna drool.

I don't think I have ever dressed this… I guess the word is "sexy" for a guy before. Not to mention a guy that I don't need to impress. He'll be in for a nice surprise though.

* * *

Walking into Nicky's was always difficult. It's always crowded and kinda hard to maneuver my 5ft stature through the taller students and partiers. I follow Sarah and Kate over to the table where Caleb and Pogue were sitting.

"Hey guys!" I sit beside Caleb as Sarah follows suit on the other side.

"Riley, your husband's been looking for you." Caleb laughs in sarcasm. "It'll be difficult to determine where he's at."

"Hmm let me guess… the pool tables?"

Caleb gives me the "duh" look as I glance over the crowd to the pool table area.

Even with his back turned, I can pinpoint him immediately. Sporting the normal beanie on his head, he turns around to grab his drink. His eyes scan across the bar, searching for something. Not finding it, he turns his attention back to the game.

I stand up from the table and make my way over. As I make my way through the maze of people, I never take my eyes off of my target. Baggy pants worn slightly below the hips, a long sleeved black shirt fitting slightly tight against his physique, showing off his back muscles. _Ahh, the back._ _Completely irresistible I might add. _

And surprisingly, no fingerless gloves tonight. I guess he didn't need them to play pool tonight.

I notice Aaron Abbot and a friend participating in the game with Reid and Tyler. Abbot is walking around the table anticipating his next move, so I take this as the time to get Reids attention.

Quietly walking behind him, I stand behind his back, smelling his sweet sent that makes me melt. Catching him off guard, I intertwine my arms around his torso. He jolts a little until I whisper in his ear.

"Hey babe, I must say you're looking ravishing tonight."

He laughs a little turning around. "Damn Riles." He bits his bottom lip as I watch his eyes travel down my body and back up to meet my expecting eyes.

"What did I do to deserve this change in appearance?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Just decided to dress up a little."

He nods, biting his lip again. "I could get used to 'just deciding to dress up'." He stars at me for a while, doing another full body check-out.

I smile, enjoying the satisfaction he's getting from my spicy look. "Looks like you're enjoying yourself, Garwin. Don't you have a game to finish playing?"

He smirks. "Oh, my game just started, Morrison." Bending down, his lips collide with mine for a few seconds until Tyler interrupts.

"Look you tw- Wow Riley, you look good tonight."

We pull apart as I smile at Tyler. "Thanks Ty."

"Hey, don't be oogling my girlfriend baby boy." Reid smacks Tyler on the head playfully. "She is looking extremely sexy tonight though, yeah?"

"Okay you two! Go finish your game so I can spend quality time with my boyfriend." I laugh as I walk over to one of the barstools sitting near the pool table. I finish watching their game until the eight ball enters the left corner pocket as Tyler hits the cue ball.

Abbot hands over a wad of money to Reid and Tyler, walking away cursing. Tyler leaves the area, heading back to the table joining the rest of our group.

Reid comes over and stands in front of me. He looks down at my exposed cleavage a little too long before I nudge him to move his eyes. "Stop staring at them!"

He laughs. "I can't help it. They're fucking poking out of your shirt babe! What am I supposed to do?"

I roll my eyes. _You're such a pig, Garwin. A pig that I have come to love. _"Oh, I don't know. Maybe look at my face. Although, I do like it when you're practically drooling over me."

"I'm telling you Riles, you're looking fucking hot tonight. Well, you do all the time, but tonight… damn."

"Gee babe, you sure do know how to make a gal feel special!" I smile up at him as our lips catch in another kiss. His tongue brushes against my bottom lip as I grant him access to my mouth. His hand grabs my neck, pulling me closer to him as my hands travel to his arms. His hands slowly travel down my arms, slightly brushing up against my breasts, sending shivers down my spine and causing goosebumps to appear on my body.

I pull away and see him smirking down at me. "Oh Riles, we're gonna have a very good night."

* * *

**I plan to post again in the next couple of days. I'm getting so many ideas now that I started to write again! **

**Love you all!**

**StarlightShowers**


	5. Advances and Losses

**Wow... okay so I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Most of you will be pretty happy im sure :)**

* * *

My back slams against the door to my dorm room. Arms surround my face as I fumble with the door handle, trying desperately to get it open. I look up at the arms' owner briefly before he grabs my face. His lips crash down onto mine in an urgent kiss.

His hand leaves my face and grabs mine that is fumbling with the door knob. Swiftly, he turns it and pushes me backward, holding my back. I feel my legs hit the bed as I fall down, with Reid landing on top of me. His hands brush against my bare hip, sending shivers down my spine.

We break away from each other to take a breath. Before I can take another, his lips are back on mine again. The pace begins to slow as we scoot towards the headboard.

To be honest, right now, my head is spinning. We have never had a make out session that was this intense. Tonight at Nicky's was amazing. After Reid and Tyler finished playing pool, Reid actually danced with me. I know it's a shocker, right? Well let's just say, Reid's be holding out on me. He knows I love to dance and he never decided to show me that he was a really good dancer. His dancing is partly why we're being so intense tonight. He's so sensual when he dances. His hands were all over me, and I wasn't complaining.

_God those hands. Is it bad that I was thinking really bad thoughts while we were dancing? Do virgins do this?_

He kept telling me how much he wanted to take advantage of me when we got back to the dorms. Needless to say I wasn't obliging:

"_Riles, you don't know how much you're turning me on right now. And that outfit is just increasing the want for you." Reid whispers in my ear as we're dancing; with his hot body tight up against mine. _

"_That's the point, Garwin." I look over my shoulder at him, catching his smirking lips in mine. The neighboring crowd was so tightly packed that no one noticed his hand dangerously close to my inner thigh. He nips at my earlobe, causing me to pull away laughing. A few songs later, he's quickly leading me out to the car with my hand in his. _

And that brought us here; in my dorm room, on my bed, being willingly molested by Reid.

He pulls the hair from the right side of my neck and quickly kisses it softly. I feel his warm tongue softly graze below my ear. My eyes close in bliss as I bite my bottom lip. His hands creep up my shirt, resting beside my bellybutton. A whimper escapes my mouth in satisfaction.

"Stop smirking." I say as I feel his lips pulling against my neck.

"I like it when you whimper. It just turns me on even more." He gently bites at my neck as I squirm underneath his body. His lips reconnect with mine as our tongues dance together. His hand travels further up my shirt until I feel his fingertips barely touching my breast.

My hands pull to his hair, pulling him closer to me. I nibble at his bottom lip, causing another smirk to appear on the boys face. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist, causing me to feel the hardness coming from his pants. With this, he lets a low growl escape his mouth.

His hand slowly cups my breast as his thumb slightly brushes against my hardened nipple. He begins to pull my shirt away from my stomach as goosebumps appear over the area. I arch my back, signaling him to remove the rhinestone shirt from my body completely.

My shirt is soon thrown onto the floor across the room as Reid starts kissing down my neck, to my chest and across my breast. My cold nipple is soon warmed by his mouth and tongue. Another moan escapes my lips as I jerk my back up closer to his body. My other breast receives attention before he kisses down my stomach, coming to the button on my jeans. He looks up at me for approval and when our eyes meet, I can't hold his gaze.

I quickly look away towards the clock on my bedside table. _1:28 am. I hope I don't regret this._

"Reid, I can't."

He stops suddenly, frowning up at me. "Riles? What's wrong?"

I sigh. "Look Reid, I want to do this with you. But I think it's too soon. We've only been dating a few months."

He stares at me blankly for a moment before pulling himself off of me. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do, but…" I sigh again, closing my eyes. I roll off the bed, grabbing a t-shirt lying on the floor. Oddly enough, it's one of Reids swimming shirts. "Reid I've never don-"

His phone begins to ring from his pants pocket. He looks at me as if wanting to know what he should do. I silently tell him that it's okay to answer the phone.

"Yeah?" Reid runs his hand through his hair.

"Reid, you need to meet us at Caleb's house. There's a problem."

Reid shuts the phone without another word. His eyes fall on me and stay focused on my face for a while. He gives me a small smile.

"I gotta head over to Caleb's. He says there's a problem."

I nod understandingly. "Are you going to come back over here when you're done?" I walk over to him practically begging him to say 'yes.'

He smiles. "Of course… you really have to ask?"

I smile back as he leans down to give me a kiss. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of something before I leave."

I look down with a smirk as the blonde walks to my bathroom and shuts the door behind him. Not before giving me a smirk of course.

* * *

The blonde sluggishly walks into the Danvers living room to find 3 other boys staring at him.

"What? Got here as soon as I could."

"That was 45 minutes ago, Reid. Way to show how you care for your Brothers." Pogue says pissed off.

"What the fuck is the big deal, Parry?" Reid slouches down on the couch in front of the blazing fire place.

"This is the big deal."

Tyler walks over to Reid, making his eyes match the fire burning in the fire place. His eyes turn black for a second and slowly fade back to blue. Tyler does this again, trying form an orb in between his hands. Sparks make their presence, but nothing forms.

"What the fuck." Reid softly mumbles to the group staring at the youngest Son.

"That's what we're all thinking, Garwin." Caleb comes up beside Tyler. "Have you tried to use any tonight?"

Reid shakes his head. "No, I swear."

Caleb glances over his shoulder at Pogue. "Pogue and I still have the ability to use. We need to know if you can too."

Reid stands making his eyes burn with fire and turn black. His hands come out in front of him, a blue orb forming in between them. He holds the orb for a second before throwing it into the fireplace, causing the flames to erupt slightly.

"Well, that answers that question." Pogue sits down across from where Reid once was. The other three follow suit, taking their places in the surrounding furniture.

"So what now? How did it happen?" Reid stares into the fire.

"I don't know, Reid. None of us felt anything to hint that something was happening to baby boy." Caleb sighs. "The problem is, if it happened to Tyler, it can happen to the rest of us. We need to figure out who or what is doing this… now."

* * *

**Tadaaaa :)**

**Thanks for reading! I really love reading everyone's input on my stories so please Review! Whether it be complaints or compliments! They're always greatly welcome!**

**Until next time,**

**starlightshowers**


	6. Dayum, Baby

"Reid, we need to talk. But you can't be mad, okay?" I sigh. "I know our little bet made you think a few things about me. And well, that's probably my fault. I just don't want you to think of me any different."

My hand flips through my hair. _Damn, why is this so nerve racking?_

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it. Reid, I'm a virgin." Silence.

_I'm a virgin; therefore, yes_… _I would love to have sex with you, but I don't know how._

"Please, don't be mad at me… I just thought you should know. This is why I always get out of having sex with you. I guess I'm just scared."

I sigh again, knowing that no matter how I say it, it's not going to go over very well. I stare at myself in the mirror, searching for an easier way to do this. My cell phone vibrating pulls me away from practicing my speech. Glancing at it, I see Reid's face displayed on the screen.

"Hey."

"Hey Riles, look, the boys and I have some stuff to take care of tonight. So we will probably be late getting to the fair. Go ahead and ride with Kate and Sarah. I'll pick you up from there."

"Okay, Reid?" I'm slightly disappointed from his confession.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Just be careful, okay?"

He laughs. "Think about who you're talking to, Riles. I'm always careful." I can feel his smirk through the phone.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

"Bye, baby girl." I hear the phone click on his end, breaking me away from my phone. I text Sarah, telling her I'll be at her room in 30minutes to ride with them.

My phone is tossed onto my bed, joining Reid's clothes from yesterday. He got a call this morning from Pogue and left soon after. I didn't question what it was about, but it seemed urgent.

I don't really know what's going on with them… but I know it's not good. Reid wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes, complaining of tension in his body. He describes it as his insides being pulled apart, but it doesn't hurt him. It's just an uneasy feeling.

* * *

Spenser is having a fair to raise money for new school books. They've hired a few bands to perform after the fair rides shut down. Kate, Sarah and I rode a few rides, but we've definitely had our fill! We wanted to have good seats for the concert, so here we are; our blanket spread out and lounging.

"Do either of you know what the boys are up to?" Kate doesn't look up when she asks.

Sarah and I shake our heads. "No, but Reid has been really stressed about it. Even if he doesn't say something, I can tell." I glance between the two girls. "Have Caleb and Pogue seemed that way?"

They both nod. "Caleb won't tell me anything. But I do know it has something to do with their powers." We look at each other silence.

* * *

After a couple hours, we are on our feet dancing. This band is actually pretty good!

"Y'all are being an awesome crowd! This next one is about when you see someone and they're the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen. It's called 'Dayum, Baby.'"

They start playing the song, and I immediately like it. I begin to start dancing with the girls again.

"_Wait baby, listen you got me twistin' watching you sippin' on that drink  
I saw you smile back and I didn't miss that "it's on a little later on" wink  
And your song comes on, you dance along  
I can't believe how bad you got me like_

_Dayum, baby dayum, baby dayum  
I love standing here watching you breakin' it down, baby down, baby down  
You keep pulling me in when you spinnin' around, baby 'round, baby 'round  
I can see you'll probably be keepin' me up all night, yeah but that's alright  
'Cause girl you got me like dayum baby, dayum baby, dayum  
Yeah you got me like dayum baby, dayum baby, dayum"_

As we're dancing, the boys finally approach us… except Reid. I continue to dance, silently searching for him in the crowd. Tyler grabs my hand, and spins me to the song. I laugh at him as he spins me again, stopping me facing towards where the entrance is. I continue dancing, hoping Reid will show up soon. As I glance up, I see him, leaned up against the wall of the ticket booth. His hands are in his pockets, his eyes locked with mine, just watching me. I smile, biting my lip, heading towards the edge of the dancing crowd.

_"Baby you're rockin' you got me locked in  
I know that you're dancing just for me  
If you wanna go then well get to rollin'  
'Cause I'd love to sweep you off your feet"_

He pulls himself away from the Ticket Booth and starts making his way towards me. Our eyes are locked as we both slowly walk towards each other. His face doesn't give anything away to me. My breath quickens, as well as my pulse. _What is this? Why am I nervous?_

I look down to step over a couple laying on the ground on their blanket. Looking back up, he's made his way to the edge of the crowd. As we lock eyes again, his pace slows...

_"Like dayum baby, dayum baby, dayum  
I love standing here watching you breakin' it down, baby down, baby down  
You keep pulling me in when you spinnin' around baby, 'round, baby 'round  
I can see you'll probably be keepin' me up all night, yeah but that's alright  
'Cause girl you got me like dayum baby, dayum baby, dayum  
Yeah you got me like dayum baby, dayum baby, dayum_  
_Yeah, if you wanna take me home and turn it on  
You know I'm there cause girl I swear"_

I reach the edge of the crowd as he continues to approach me. 10 feet away… I feel like I'm paralyzed. How can he do this to me without saying a word? Only actions. 5 feet away… He's so intense like this. 1 foot…

"Hi." I look into his eyes as he stands in front of me.

He smirks. "Hi." His tongue darts out of his mouth to moisten his lips, drawing my eyes to that area.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling these butterflies in my stomach? It's just Reid. Reid… wearing baggy pants, a t-shirt and a smirk on his pink tinged lips. Reid… who's looking very hot tonight. Mmmm… What I could do to him. Ugh, snap out of it Riley… _

_What's he doing?_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as he reaches towards my face with is finger. He touches my nose and then trails down to my lips. They part in response and his finger lightly tickles my bottom lip as he traces it to each side.

"_Dayum, baby dayum, baby dayum  
Mmm gon' let your long hair down, baby down, baby down  
We'll be loving til the sun comes back around, baby 'round, baby 'round  
I can see you'll probably be keepin' me up all night, yeah but that's alright  
'Cause girl you got me like dayum, baby dayum, baby dayum  
Yeah you got me like dayum, baby dayum, baby dayum_

_Girl you got me like dayum baby, I ain't talkin' 'bout call me maybe,  
I'm fallin' talkin' crazy, but I gotta call a spade what a spade is,  
Babygirl now you my queen, I got a pocket full of aces,  
I'm a get you hot, I'm a fly you to your favorite places,  
Chasin' your dreams, so real that you can almost taste it,  
I'm a take you back to the basics, we gon' cover all of the bases,  
And I'm a lay you down and take my time 'til you can hardly take it  
Dayum baby, dayum baby, dayum"_

I glance up at the blue eyes staring at me. My eyes travel to his lips that have a small smirk played upon them.

My instinct is to reach up, grab his face and kiss him… but I can't. I'm frozen by his touch.

_Okay Riles, come on. Get some balls. This isn't like you, DO SOMETHING!_

"Hey, Reid?"

"Hey, Riles." His eyes are staring at me intently.

"Are you okay?" I search his eyes for something, anything… just a hint of what's going through his mind.

"Yeah, I'm great. We should go." He grabs my hand and leads me to the exit of the fair.

"I should tell the girls I'm leaving." I try to get him to stop walking, but no luck.

"They know. I told the guys that I would be picking you up from here." I nod, feeling a little more relaxed about this quick exit.

We get outside to his car and he stops beside it. I go to open the door, but his hand grabs mine, spinning me around to face him. My back is pressed against the cool metal of the door. I look up at Reid, who's towering over my small frame.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous." He reaches for my face, pulling me into him. Our lips brush against each other and I can feel the urgency in his kiss. His hands travel down my sides, resting on my hips. My hands grip his arms, and slowly move to his shoulders, and stop at his neck.

Moments later, we pull away, panting from each other's kiss.

_Holy fuck… That was amazing. Oh, can we please do that again?!_

Reid pulls the handle to the car door, opening it from behind me. "Get in." He places another kiss on my lips before pulling away and giving me the most gorgeous smile… ever.

I sit and watch him walk around to the driver's side. He starts the car and pulls off in silence. I glance at him, seeing a smirk playing on his lips.

"What the fuck, Reid." I say, smiling at his appearance.

"What? Can't I sweep a girl off her feet every once in a while?" He peers over at me, showing his white teeth.

"Is that what that's called?" I giggle and look down. "I kinda like being swept off my feet. You should do that more often." I play with my hands in my lap. Biting my lip, I glance back over at him.

"Well Riles, the night isn't over."

* * *

Don't even ask me how we got into my dorm room. Because I can't tell you anything. The rest of the car ride was a blur and walking to my dorm was a blur… _Did I even walk?_

I'm laying on my bed in the dark. The only light is the moon peaking through my blinds from my window. Lips come crashing down onto mine, eagerness filling them. My hands naturally grab Reid's back, pulling him down onto my body, covering me entirely.

We break away, only to be interrupted by my shirt coming over my face and off of my body. Its thrown onto the floor beside my bed. Reid sits up, pulling his cell phone out of his back pocket.

"We aren't gonna be interrupted this time." He grabs my phone from my bedside table after placing his there. He puts it on silent, and places it back on the table beside his. He falls beside me rubbing my stomach as he plants kisses on my neck.

Tingles run down my body as his hands encircle my breast. My bra is soon removed and his hands are on my bare skin. He lingers at my nipple with his mouth, soon kissing it and tugging slightly.

"Mmm." I can feel it all the way down to my toes. Reid smirks and his mouth returns to mine in a warm kiss. My hands find the bottom of his shirt and it meets mine in the floor. My pants are soon removed as Reid swiftly peels them away from my body.

His hand trails down my side, past my hips and to the bottom of my panties. I feel him tug on them and my heart stops.

_This is it... here we go. _

"Reid... wait."

"What's the matter?" He hovers over me, kissing my neck, down to my breast, and then back up my neck. This sends shivers up my spine and I feel goosebumps rising over my body.

_Ugh how can he do that? _

"I just, uhh... I mean, I like this... but umm-" I trail off as he keeps sucking on my neck.

He stops to laugh. "Riles, relax. You're acting like you've never done this before." He tugs at my lips with his teeth and I don't respond.

This is the second time he's paralyzed me tonight. _What am I supposed to say?_

He pulls away, knowing he struck a chord with his last statement. "Riley?"

I can't look at him. _Why know? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?... I'm scared. This is a big deal! We've been dating for almost 4 months... is it too early? Will he hate me?_

He grabs the side of my face, making me look at him. We lock eyes, him searching mine for the answer to his unasked question. I must've given it to him, because he slowly pulls away and hovers over me.

"You haven't... have you?" I continue to look at him, not knowing what to say.

_Just tell him... Come on Riley. Where are your balls at? _

I sigh.. "No.. I'm a virgin, Reid."


	7. Heat of Moments

**WARNING:**

This is a MATURE Chapter...

Enjoy :)

* * *

In the heat of the moment, Reid is just staring at me. Here I am laying practically naked in front of him.

_Well this isn't what I expected. Now what am I supposed to do, just lay here and let him ogle my goods?_

I grab the blanket that was at the end of my bed and cover myself up. Reid still hasn't said a word, but his eyes don't leave mine.

"Are you gonna just keep staring at me?" I break his trance with my words.

" I can't believe it... After this whole time, you've never told me this."

I can't bare to look at him. _This is it... Here comes the breakup._

"I didn't think it was that major of a problem." _Okay... on the outside I'm scared; terrified even, of his reaction. But on the inside... maybe I, wanting to be a respectable girl, don't want every guy I kiss to have a piece of my ass. Sorry for not being a whore, Mr. Garwin._

"Oh, it's a problem Riley." I glance up at him, scared none the least, and see him smiling.

_What the fuck?! I just told you that I've never done this... And you're smiling? The sex god of Spenser is SMILING?_

He crawls under the covers with me. I'm staring at him in awe, not knowing what's to come.

His arms snake around my waist as his hair brushes against my naked breast. His hand moves to my other breast, and he gently massages it.

"Fuck Riles, I would love to claim you." He nips at my earlobe sending chills everywhere on my body.

_Holy shit that's fucking hot. Oh hormones... What the hell are you doing to me?_ As if I would get an answer.

He props his head on his hand, staring down at me. I look at him, admiring his beauty. Uneasily, I roll over, facing him, trying to figure out what the hell just happened between us. He reaches up to my cheek, brushing it with his fingers.

"Riley, I don't wanna pressure you. Believe me, if I had known this, I wouldn't have done half of the things I have. But you are always so willing."

I muscle up the courage to talk to the blonde laying beside me. "I'm always so willing because I can't get enough of you. Reid, do you know how addicting you are?"

_Okay I really shouldn't have said that... That's gonna go right to his-_

"I'm addicting? You think I don't know that? Look at me, Riles. I'm fucking Reid Garwin. I'm addicting to every girl. I did win the bet, you know." He plasters a huge smirk on his face.

I can help but roll my eyes at him. "So you're not mad at me?"

He laughs. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because you're like a sex fanatic. I'm surprised you've made it this long without having sex."

He chuckles, "I do have hands, Riles."

I stay silent contemplating how I wanna say my next words. _Oh my god will you grow any balls tonight? Are you serious?! Don't say it, just show him._

I muster up the confidence to sit up, making Reid sit up also. I glance at the clock. _8:48pm. That should be enough time before everyone gets back to the dorms... Right?_

I turn to Reid. In one swift movement, I position myself on his lap, straddling him. I put both hands on either side of his face and pull him into a kiss. He's soft and tender at first, but once my teeth grip his bottom lip, his demeanor changes immediately. He leans back and props himself up on his elbows as I pull away.

"What are you up to, Morrison?" He smirks at me.

I ignore his question, gripping his belt, undoing it and pulling it free from his pants. He smirks at me, still propped up on his elbows. I lock eyes with him. _God his eyes.. Like a pool of water inviting me in for a swim. Do I want this?... Yes. I do... Badly._

"I think you know what I'm up to Mr. Garwin." I unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down. He grabs my hand, stopping my movement.

"You don't have to do this, Riley... Not if you aren't ready." He keeps his gaze at mine. His tongue darts across his lips, putting me into a deeper trans.

"Reid," I pause to look at him intently. _Is he seriously trying to get me to change my mind? God, just shut up Garwin and have sex with me!_ "I don't think I've wanted something so much before in my life."

This strikes a chord with him, causing his hands to pull me flat against him. His hand grabs my neck, pulling me deeper into a kiss.

I can feel his erection against me and it's just making me want him more. He shifts me off as he stands to get his wallet out of his pants. He pulls out a condom and sets it on the table by our phones. He leaves his pants on the floor before returning to the bed.

"We're you planning on having sex tonight or something?" I let out a small laugh.

"That's been in my wallet for a few months now. I've wanted to do this with you for a while now, Riley." He pulls the covers over our almost naked bodies. His lips meet mine in a soft kiss. "Are you sure you're okay? I'll stop, just say the word."

"Reid, I'm ready." He smiles, grabbing my panties and slipping them off of me. They join our other clothes on the floor. His hand roams over my breasts, down my stomach and to my thigh. He looks at me, asking permission. I give him a sweet kiss on his lips to answer.

His hand moves between my thighs and softly rubs me. "You shave?" He continues rubbing on the outside of my sex while looking at me.

"Hey, don't judge. I don't like hair in that area." I slightly blush.

He laughs. "No, it's a nice surprise. I don't like hair either." He nips at my earlobe, sending chills down my spine once again. At the same time he opens me, feeling my wetness. "Oh, Riles. You're definitely ready."

He slips over my clit with his finger, instantly making me arch my back. "Mmmm." My eyes close, enjoying this feeling. _Fuck... why haven't I let him do this sooner. My conscious stamps her feet. Because you've been a fucking pussy! _"Ohhhhh"

My body starts shaking at the feeling happening between my legs. Reid quickens his pace sending me over the edge. I grip his shoulders as my body experiences an orgasm for the first time. He glances up at me, watching my reaction to his finger play. I open my eyes after my body returns to normal. He smiles. "How was that?" He says huskily to me.

I swallow. "That was... amazing." I close my eyes again, craving the feeling.

He laughs, inserting a finger into me. He feels me tense up as he pulls back okay. "Relax, babe." He bends down and kisses my neck while inserting his finger in me again. I try to relax as he teases my sex. His moves down to my nipple and gently nips at it before inserting two fingers in, stretching me. "Ahhh, Reid." I arch my back again, pushing myself onto his fingers inside me. _God, who knew sex could be this good you're first time?"_

He pulls away, stripping himself of his boxers. I glance to the beside table, seeing the foil packet being ripped open. I glance at him and watch him the condom on. _Holy shit, he's gifted. _

He comes back to the bed. "You sure?"

_Oh my god. Do you realize how turned on I am right now? You just gave me an amazing orgasm, and you're asking me if I'm sure? Really?! I just wanna feel that feeling of complete ecstasy again. Yes, please. Do it. I'm sure. _"Reid, fucking quit asking me that. Just fuck me, please."

He climbs between my legs as I eagerly spread them. "Riley, you're never just a fuck. I'm gonna go slow, okay?" He eases into me. My muscles tighten as soon as I feel the pressure building up inside me. I grip his shoulders as he leans down to kiss me. An unexpected tear rolls down my cheek as he fulls enters me. I reposition my legs around him. "Oh, Riley..."

He kisses the tear, getting it off of my face. "You okay?" I look at him, seeing the concern on his face."

I nod. "Yeah, it just hurts." He kisses me again as he slowly pulls out. Entering me a second time, the pain subsides a little. He does this again and again. The pain getting less and less each time. Eventually, it feels amazing. My hips begin to raise each time he enters me, syncing myself with him for more pleasure. He goes deeper, hitting my spot of ecstasy. "Reid... mmmmm... shit."

He captures my lips, biting my bottom one. I smile, looking into his eyes. He smiles back before quickening his pace. Seconds later, I'm shaking from my orgasm. I wrap my hands around his back as he orgasms too, falling onto me, laying his head on my chest. We lay in silence for minutes before he looks at me. "Damn, Riley."

_I like sex... we should definitely do this more often. _I giggle at him. "So that's how an orgasm feels? That was definitely the best thing, ever."

He lets out a genuine laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment." He pulls out of me, causing me to wince. "Come on, Riles." He pulls the condom off and throws it into my bathroom trash can. He reaches into the shower, turning it on. Walking back over to the bed, he grabs my hand, pulling me up.

I glance at the bed, seeing spots of blood on the sheets. _Bye bye, virginity. Hello, normal sexual events with Reid!_

He sees what I'm looking at. "Sorry..."

I look at him and frown. "For what?"

"Hurting you. I tried to be gentle." He looks down at me, grabbing my face on either side.

"Reid, its okay. That was absolutely amazing. I can't believe what I've been missing out on." I stand on my tip toes to meet his lips. His tongue brushes my bottom lip. I open, allowing him entry into yet another part of my body.

He pulls away, leaving me breathless. "Let's shower together." He smiles, grabbing my hand, leading to the steamy bathroom. We both walk into the shower, being over come by the hot water pounding on us.

He turns me around so I'm facing him. He grabs my neck, pulling me centimeters from his head. He looks down to my lips and back at eyes. He smiles, biting his lip, and soon crashing his lips onto mine.

_If what just happened in the bedroom, happens in the shower... I'm gonna be in heaven. _

* * *

**_Hey ladiesss,_**

**_So, I'm really EXCITED about continuing the story! I've missed you all!_**

**_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Riley has been de-virginzed by Reid! Yay! _**

**_until next chapter,_**

**_starlight-showers_**


	8. Beginning Flashbacks

**Ok this story is gonna be about Riley arriving at Spencer Academy and how she became part of the group! Fun flashback time! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Reid and I are laying on my bed, watching tv. Both on our stomachs, his arm around my waist, tracing circles around my hip.

"Are you okay, Riles?" He kisses my shoulder.

I nod, smiling over at him. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a little sore, but it was worth it."

He smirks. "I told you I would eventually get your hot ass to have sex with me."

I roll my eyes. "Gee Reid, you sure do know how to ruin a moment." _Asshole... but he can't help it. I know it's in his DNA_. And I kinda like it. *Smiles*

He laughs. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty excited about this Riles."

This causes me to laugh as well. "Well Reid, I'm glad I could help you out."

"I'm telling you, I've wanted this for a while." His lips lower to meet mine.

"How long is a while?" I say kissing him back.

"Since you walked into World History on your first day." He glances at me before sending a smirk at me.

I stare at him wide eyed. "Riles, you're fucking hot. And you in that school uniform can give a guy some very dirty thoughts."

I let myself think about that day. Who knew I'd be dating that egotistical, but hot asshole.

* * *

Fuck you mom and dad. Fuck this stupid school. And fuck having to start at 7am.

I woke up to my alarm blaring at 7:20.

Well, this will make a good impression.

I throw my uniform on, leaving a few buttons open at the top_. Damn these designers really wanna suffocate some boobs with all these buttons._

I grab my schedule and books. Walking to class is pretty easy since the hallways are clear. Room 128- World History. _Ugh... shoot me now._

I open the door slowly, trying to sneak in, but that was a major fail.

"Ms. Morrison. I was wondering where you were. Glad you decided to come to class today." Mr. Easton stops writing on the board to greet me.

"Sorry, I uh... Got a little lost." I glance at he class before look back at Mr. Easton.

"Since it's your first day, I'll let it slide. You may take a seat by Mr. Garwin. Top row." He points to an empty seat on the end beside a patch of blonde hair laying on the desk.

I nod, walking up the stairs. _Please don't trip, please don't trip._

"Mr. Garwin! Wake up and pay attention." Mr. Easton tells across the room before returning to writing on the board.

I look at my destination and see a guy elbow 'Mr. Garwin'. He launches off the desk after his elbow alarm. He reaches over and pats the other guy on the chest, hard.

"Fuck you, baby boy."

He rubs his face and his eyes meet mine as I approach the seat.

_Holy shit he's fucking hot. Those blue eyes... mmm... hello hottie! _

He smirks. "Well good morning, legs." His eyes shift from mine, eyeing me up and down. _Scratch that... hello jackass! __Egotistical bastard. Why do all the hot ones gotta be jerks?_

"It's Riley, and good morning to you too." I roll my eyes taking out my pen and notebook.

"Reid." His eyes linger on me a few seconds before opening his asshole mought again. "You're new here, aren't you?" He chuckles looking at me with his head resting on his palm.

"How can you tell?" I sigh, not really wanting to get in trouble for talking.

"Well for one, you're planning on taking notes. And you 'got lost'."

He actually did air quotes. Really?

"I overslept if you really wanna know the reason. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to pay attention since I was late."

I start taking notes, not looking at the blonde wonder. Eventually I can feel his stare on me. I glance up at him as he turns his head to the front of the class.

I go back to taking notes. Minutes later, I feel him staring again.

_Geez what the hell is his problem? He's very distracting._

I look away from my notes and to him. He quickly glances back to the front again, a smile playing on his lips. I cock my eyebrow up at him and play his game.

I go back to writing my notes. As soon as I feel his gaze again, I put my pen down, put my arm on the desk and put my head in it, staring right back at him. He doesn't turn away this time, just challenges me to keep looking... And I do.

His finger starts to touch his lips. _Oh his lips. I didn't notice how perfect they are. My conscience yells at me. Stop it, Riley. We don't like him. We can just smell "asshole" all over him. _

Our staring contest continues. I dart my tongue out to moisten my dry lips. His eyes follow my tongue and linger on my lips after my tongue disappears into my mouth.

I smile biting my bottom lip. "Do you usually do this to girls?" I question.

His eyes don't leave my lips. "No. Usually they aren't immune to the Garwin Charm. But you... You're different." His eyes finally meet mine again.

I laugh. "The Garwin Charm? Honey, you don't know anything about charm." I raise my eyebrows at him and smile.

The bell rings, dismissing us. I pack up my belongings and walk down the stairs without speaking another word. _Leave him speechless... __Ha the 'Garwin Charm'. What a douche._

I stop to find my locker. My combination is on my schedule. Luckily I'm close to it. These books are getting a little heavy. I empty some stuff out of my bag and shit the door.

"Fuck!" I jump as I see someone standing by my locker. Staring at me.

He laughs. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'm Tyler. I just wanted to apologize for Reid back there. He comes off a little strong in his ways."

I smile. "Riley... Yeah I noticed that about him. Nothing I can't handle though."

"Baby boy, what are you doing bothering this lovely lady?" I see two taller guys approach us.

"Hey guys, this is Riley. I was apologizing to her for Reid's rudeness."

The tallest laughs. "Yeah he can be bold. I'm Caleb, this is Pogue." I smile at the two. "Did you transfer here?"

"Yeah, my parents decided it would be good for me to come here instead of public school. So here I am." I grab my bag off the floor. "Sorry I can't stay, I was already late this morning. Don't wanna have a repeat. It was nice meeting you!"

They all smile at me before I walk away. I hear them whisper to each other before I'm out of ear shot.

"Hey Riley," I stop and turn around to look at Caleb. "We're going to a bar tomorrow night. Nicky's. Would you like to go with us? There will be another girl there, so you won't be hanging out with just us guys."

I smile. "I don't know. Bars aren't my thing."

"This place might surprise you. Come on. Say it's a '_sorry for our friend_' get together."

I laugh. "Okay, I guess." I make it to my next class without having any other problems.

Come lunch time, I'm freaking out though. Do you realize how awkward it is when you don't know anyone at lunch?_ It fucking SUCKS. _ Here I am, standing in the middle of the cafeteria, holding a plate full of food, looking for someone to sit with.

"You can sit with us." My body turns to see Tyler standing behind me, smiling.

I blush slightly, shrugging. "I don't really know anyone. So it's a little difficult to find a table."

He laughs. "I figured. Come on, sit with us. Kate will love having another girl at the table."

"Who's Kate?" I ask casually while we head to the table.

"Pogue's girlfriend." I nod, following Tyler to the table. As soon as we are in sight, I see Caleb smiling back at me. My gaze shifts to his right, seeing a patch of blonde hair. _God, does he sleep everywhere?_

We sit down, me in front of Caleb, Tyler beside me, facing Reid.

"How was your last class?" Caleb pops a french fry in his mouth, watching me.

"Pretty boring. American Literature." As soon as I speak, the blonde hair shoots up off the table.

"Well hey, legs. How nice of you to join us for lunch." Reid smirks at me.

"Reid... don't even start." Caleb gently hits him over the head, making me laugh. "What other classes do you have?"

I pull my schedule out. "Uhh, Pre-Calculus with Hoffman and Honors Chemistry with Yanz."

Reid smiles. "Alright, we have Chemistry class together."

I slightly smile. "Joy. What a way to end the day." I quickly look at Caleb in fake horror. He smiles, laughing slightly.

"Ms. Morrison... Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice? Most girls would love to start and end the day with me." He raises his eyebrows at me as Caleb and Tyler laugh even harder.

Pogue, and I assume Kate, sit down at the table. "Riley, this is my girlfriend, Kate." i smile at her as they get situated. He continues, "If it makes you feel any better, we all have Chemistry as last class."

I smile at him. "That does make it better. Thank you!" This makes everyone laugh, except Reid. I glance over at him, throwing him a wink. "Don't pout, Reid. It's not attractive."

He stares at me... Well, my lips. I smile, darting my tongue out to moisten them. His eyes travel up to meet mine as a smirk appears on his face. "I'm sure chemistry will be enjoyable with you, Reid. You'll be sleeping the whole time."

I smile, making everyone laugh again. Pogue speaks up, "Oooo, I think Reid's gonna have a run for his money from now on."

* * *

Caleb found me in the halls this morning. He told me that a black hummer will pick me up in the dorm parking lot to go to Nicky's.

So here I am, in tight jeans, a black rhinestone top and wedges waiting on this black hummer. It's 7:06... 6 minutes late... Doesn't seem like Caleb to be late.

I look at my phone again, 7:08... "Morrison, are you just gonna stand there and look pretty? Or are you coming with us?"

I look up, seeing the black hummer, with Reid in the passengers seat, smirking, and Tyler driving. Tyler smiles, nodding towards the back door. I slip my phone into my back pocket and walk towards the SUV. I open the door seeing that the back is empty.

"Where are the others?" I ask, climbing into the seat and shutting the door.

"They're probably already there. Caleb told me to pick you up." Tyler pulls away from the dorm steps, getting on the road.

I glance at Reid, who's looking out of the window._ What's with the gloves? Who is he, Michael Jackson? Maybe he thinks its badass. Weirdo... They do look kinda hot on him..._

I can see his reflection in the side mirror. I catch myself staring at him... Blonde hair, blue eyes, beanie hat... Which fits him perfectly I must say. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as his eyes lock with mine through the mirror. He slightly smirks, then winks at me. I smile at him and involuntarily moisten my lips. His smirk drops as his reflecting eyes drop to my lips. They eventually find my eyes again as the car stops in a gravel parking lot.

The mirror breaks our eye contact as the door is opened and Reid hops out. I reach for the door handle as it opens by itself, revealing Reid on the other side. He pulls the door all the way open to let me out. I hop out, straightening my shirt out. "Thanks." I smile up at him.

I didn't realize how tall he is. I come up to his shoulder, so he's at least a good 8 inches taller. He nods, shutting the door behind me. Tyler comes around the corner. "You ready, Riley?"

I look at Tyler, "Of course!" I follow them to the door. Tyler speds up slightly to get the door as Reid and I walk in. Reid breaks away to the left immediately. I let my eyes follow his figure. Dark jeans, a loose, black, long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves pushed up, the beanie and the gloves.

_Damn, he's fucking hot. Very arrogant, but hot._

"He's heading to the pool tables. You wanna play with us? The others are sitting over there if you wanna go with them instead." Tyler points to a table on the other side of the bar, revealing Caleb, Pogue and Kate.

I look up at Tyler. "I'll stick with you two for now." He nods, leading me over to a pool table that Reid has already set up for a game. "You want a drink?" I climb into the bar chair beside the table.

"Uhh, a Shirley temple?" Tyler nods. "Reid, you want a drink?"

Reid doesn't say, just tosses a wad of dollars to Tyler, who disappears shortly after.

"You play pool, Riles?" Reid walks over to me, pool stick in hand.

"Riles?" I cock my eyebrow at the name he called me.

"Riles." He smirks, handing me the pool stick. "You break."

"Ohhh, no. I don't break." I shake my head at him, slightly laughing.

I hop out of the chair I was sitting in and grab the pool stick from the blonde wonder. He walks to the other side of the table, breaking the cluster of balls apart. 2 solids fall into opposite pockets_. Fuck... He's serious about pool._

He misses his next shot. I study the table, knowing I have stripes. I line up, sinking one into a corner pocket. I don't look at Reid at all. This is the time to try to impress... With my below par pool skills. I study again, finding another average shot. Tyler comes back with the drinks as I miss my next shot. He sets them down on the table and disappears.

I take a swig of my drink, watching Reid set up for his next shot. He shoots in 3 more balls, leaving one more and the 8 ball to seal his win. I set my drink down and look for a shot. I end up getting two more stripes in, but miss my third.

Reid chuckles. "You're not too bad, Riles. I think I found a new pool partner." He shoots in the last solid. He glances up at me, smiling. Like an actual SMILE. _Oh god... Don't smile at me. Ughh, it's fucking gorgeous._

"Corner pocket." He shoots in the 8 ball, still smiling. My eyes never leave his as my lips pull at the corners.

"Well aren't you a hot shot at pool." I smile back at him.

He laughs, walking over to me, draping his arm around my shoulders. I look up at him, smirking with my eyebrow cocked at him. "Riles, I'm a hot shot at everything. You'll learn this with time..."

"Oh, wow... Like that's not conceited."

He throws his head back, laughing. "You're gonna fit in with us just fine."

* * *

**Ahhh okay.. I'm gonna end it in flashback mode... I'm making a beginnings part 2 to better explain Reid's and Riley's weird relationship-ness. So after the next chapter, we will be back in present time!**

**lovelovelove!**

**Please Review!**

**starlight-showers**


End file.
